


Sleepy Morning

by Jenniwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenniwrites/pseuds/Jenniwrites
Summary: Why do kids wake up so early on the weekends?Just a cute fluffy little slice of life drabble about parenting and sleepy weekend mornings.





	Sleepy Morning

Keith awoke to the pitter-patter of little feet making their way to his room.

“What time was it?” He wondered, not daring to check. It was best to pretend he was still sleeping. All he knew was it was too early for this. He wondered at what age kids realized weekends were for sleeping in?

Ally, his five year old, climbed up the foot of the bed and wiggled her way in-between her fathers.

Lance rolled over with a grunt and put his back to her. This was the best position. Let your heavy muscles take the brute force of any incoming knees, feet or elbows.

Keith was not quick enough and before he could turn around, Ally’s arms were around him and her head found his shoulder. Keith let himself melt into the snuggle.

“I love you, Daddy,” Ally said, as she petted his stubble with her little hands.

“I love you too, baby girl,” Keith whispered and then shut his eyes.

Ally seem to settle and for a few glorious moments, Keith let himself think this was nice and cozy and they were all going to go back to sleep.

However, it was not long before Ally started flip flopping like a fish out of water, digging her tiny feet into Lance’s back and draping herself over Keith, preferring the horizontal position. When she was tired of that, she rustled with the blankets like a parachute or pulled them over their heads and pretended she was camping. Then she’d kicked them off with exaggerated fervour.

Keith held on tight to his fraction of the blankets.

“Ally Cat, why don’t you practice your letters on Papa’s back and I’ll guess which one you’re writing?” Lance suggested. This would occupy her for a few minutes, letting them cling to a few more moments of rest, plus Lance got his back scratched. Win win.

She practised a few and then flopped back over to face Keith.

Lance let out a small whimper. He wanted that to last longer.

She began singing the alphabet and patting the tune on Keith’s chest.

When she finished her hand was on Keith’s face again.

“Papa’s beard is softer. You’re scratchy,”

“Mmm,” Keith grunted in agreement.

Ally flicked at his lips so they made a flub flub sound and giggled.

“I can make you look like a pig,” she chuckled as she pushed his nose up.

“Snort, snort,” Keith half heartedly played along.

“Daddy?”

“Ya?”

“Why do you have so much hair in your nose?”

Keith groaned because Lance flipped over so fast, everyone in the bed bounced.

“Ya, Keith. Why do you have so much hair in your nose?” Lance teased.

“I don’t know,” Keith huffed.

“You can borrow my clippers any time.”

“Why? Nature wouldn’t have made nose hair this way, if it didn’t serve some sort of purpose.”

“Not all adaptions serve a purpose, Keith. We cut our nails. We should trim our nose hairs.”

Keith pulled the pillow out from behind his head and brought it down with a crash on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance was up in a flash, his own pillow in hand and made his way around the bed to Keith’s side. Keith stood up on the bed, pillow ready to block the impact.  

This was war.

Ally jumped off the bed, bouncing with excitement as her father’s walloped each other with the pillows.  

It was not long before the battle was called a truce and the pair lay panting on the bed, their stomachs hurting from laughter.

However, soon a fuzzy pink pillow came crashing down upon them.

Keith and Lance looked at each.

“We work much better as a team,” Lance smirked and Keith nodded then tackled the squealing child while Lance covered her in raspberries and the room once again erupted in laughter.


End file.
